DESCRIPTION (from application?s abstract): We propose to establish a Scientific Core for use by the Hearing Research Center faculty, post-docs, visitors and students. Carney, Dolphin, Hubbard, Mountain and Voight are the primary users of the proposed core. The purpose of this core is to provide direct services for investigations using animals. These services are difficult to support through individual research grants effectively, but their addition will make significant improvements to the scientific environment within the center, as well as increase the efficiency of the science performed. We believe the addition of an Animal Care Specialist and a Senior Histologist will allow improved efficiency of human resources and allow considerable latitude in exploring opportunities and collaborations that might otherwise be overlooked.